My Husband's Murderer
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: A deal is made. The Cullens and their allies will live, as long as Bella and Jasper join the Volturi. The murder of their spouses merely seals their fates. Threatened with the death of her beloved Nessie, Bella becomes something even the Volturi never imagined. What happens when Bella finds her real mate in the man that murdered her husband?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1: A Painful Loss

**AN: Here I am again with another new story! This one is a Bella/Demetri pairing set during the final confrontation with the Volturi in Breaking Dawn pt2. Sadly, things are going to go a different way than what happened in the movie/book, but at least Carlisle and Jasper stay attached to their heads...lol**

**I hope you guys like this and I look forward to seeing your reviews**

**Here we go...**

**Chapter 1: A Painful Loss**

We stared out across the field at the Volturi, waiting to see what would happen next. Aro had seen the truth in both Edward's and Renesmee's thoughts, so he and the other two 'kings' knew the truth. As I looked across the army of red eyes, I noticed one pair that kept staring at me. They belonged to Demetri, tracker of the Volturi. His gift was supposedly far superior to any other tracker in the world. Demetri could catch the 'flavor' of any person's mind, vampire and human alike, and could track that mind all over the world.

His eyes never left mine as Aro stepped away from his brothers and said, "We agree that the child is no danger to us. In fact, to apologize, we offer young Isabella and Major Whitlock a place in the guard. This position offers immunity for any future crimes your family might commit in the future." This sounded weird and as I looked at Edward and Renesmee, I knew I could never leave them. I saw Jasper shake his head at Alice before turning to me and at my nod saying, "We thank you for your offer, but Bella and I would like to remain with our family and friends."

His answer was polite and respectful, but it was not the one that Aro wanted to hear. His smile disappeared as he said, "Perhaps you do not understand the seriousness and generosity of our offer. Alice, Edward, why don't you come over here and see for yourself at how true and honorable our offer is." This didn't sound good at all and I believe Edward knew it because he hesitated for just a few moments before kissing both Renesmee and myself on the forehead before heading to the other side. Alice soon followed after kissing Jasper thoroughly first. I could see that they didn't want to go, but they really had no choice.

I had a bad feeling as I watched my husband and sister walk across the field to the Volturi. My eyes, which had stayed on Edward and Alice since they began to walk, flitted over the faces of those I feared would destroy my family. Demetri had finally stopped staring at me. For some reason, he was now staring at Edward, while Felix was staring at Alice. The bad feeling I had earlier got worse as Edward and Alice reached the other side.

Aro made a show of taking both Alice and Edward's hands, supposedly showing his thoughts to them. But I saw through it. What happened next would break my heart, Jasper's heart and change all of futures forever. As Aro released their hands, he nodded to both Demetri and Felix, who rushed over and grabbed Alice and Edward, putting them into headlocks so tight that if they moved one wrong way, their heads would be gone.

I tried to run to them, as did Jasper, but the both of us were held back by Emmett and Carlisle. Jake also stopped us by stepping in front of us, reminding both Jasper and I that any move we make could endanger Renesmee as well as our mates. I made sure Renesmee was holding on tightly to Jacob, fearing a fight would begin, before turning back to Aro to see what he would say next. His cruel smile grew wider as he asked, "Care to change your mind? The Volturi only make this offer once." Looking to Jasper, I said, "As long as our family stays alive and safe, Jasper and I will join the guard."

The cruel smile never left his face as he said, "Excellent, but the two of you should be punished for refusing our kind offer at first." Before Jasper and I could protest, Aro nodded to Felix and Demetri. No smile graced Demetri's face as he ripped my husband's head from his body. The same could not be said for Felix, who smiled just as cruelly as Aro as he ripped Alice's head off and dropped it on her body. Strangely, Demetri kept his eyes on me as Caius torched the headless bodies of my husband and sister. A searing pain went through my dead heart and I collapsed onto the snow covered ground.

Through the pain, I saw Jasper begin to walk forward, his intent written clearly all over his face and in his black, pain filled eyes. Aro seemed to notice it as well because he said, "I would not do anything foolish Major. Not unless you want the rest of your family to suffer. Jane, if you please." Jane stepped forward and focused her sight, and her gift, on Jacob and Renesmee. The pain of losing Edward had killed my shield and I could only watch as my best friend and daughter fell to the ground screaming and in Jacob's case, howling in pain.

I tried to focus through the pain to put my shield back up to protect them, but I couldn't do it. Jasper ran over to me and I could feel him pushing out waves of calm and serenity. Despite his own pain, Jasper was trying to help me. It worked. The pain in my chest disappeared just enough for me to put my shield back up. Jacob's howls and Renesmee's screams stopped and I kept my eyes on them as they stood, making sure they were okay.

Jasper helped me stand and we stood together to face the Volturi. Apparently sensing something, Esme took Renesmee off of Jake's back and put her in my arms before standing next to me, followed by Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and Jacob. Aro, still bearing that cruel smile said, "Now that you understand how serious we are, I trust there will be no more objections?" Jasper was apparently projecting our combined pain because Carlisle made a request that bordered on a plea.

He asked, "May we have some time together to grieve Aro? I need to plan funerals and it would look suspicious if Jasper and Bella aren't there." I think Aro was about to object, but he was halted by Marcus, who held out his hand for Aro to take. Aro took it and after a few moments, his eyes went wide and he asked, "Are you sure brother?" Marcus nodded and stepped back.

Aro nodded his head, seemingly contemplating whatever Marcus had shown him. He looked back at us and said, "You have two weeks to make your arrangements and mourn together. Isabella, as a gift to ease your transition into joining us, you are allowed to not only bring your daughter and her _pet _with you, you are also allowed to tell your father about us." How in the hell did he find out about Charlie? Did a memory of him slip out when he looked in Alice's or Edward's minds? It didn't really matter, because the moment I was forced to take Aro's 'offer', I decided I was going to tell Charlie everything. His lack of knowledge was based on my promise to stay in Forks. Since Aro's 'offer' was forcing me to break that promise, I was going to tell Charlie the truth, about everything.

Aro turned to Demetri and said, "Demetri, you will stay to make sure that Major Whitlock and Isabella do as they are told. You will escort them to Volterra at the end of two weeks, do you understand?" Demetri nodded and said, "Yes my lord, as you command." He bowed like a little lapdog before walking over to our side. Jasper moved in front of Renesmee and myself as Demetri got closer, his protective nature in overdrive.

The Volturi began to leave, only the 'kings' and a few of the guard remaining. Aro, turning to leave said, "Remember, two weeks only. You don't want us to have to come and collect you." He and the rest of the Volturi left the field, disappearing beyond the treeline.

Renesmee, who had not made a sound even after seeing her father and aunt murdered, finally broke down in my arms and started crying. I gathered her close to me and let her cry, slightly envious of her ability to cry. Seeing Jasper's heartbroken face, I used my free arm to pull him close and he began to dry sob into my hair as I did the same into his shoulder, neither of us able to hold in our pain any longer.

I could see Carlisle walking over to the ash remains of Alice and Edward, gathering it up into two plastic bags. He carried the bags back in one hand, the other hand carrying Edward's wedding ring and Alice's engagement and wedding rings. Giving Jasper and I the rings, he kept the ashes saying, "We'll do a memorial service, saying that Alice and Edward wished to be cremated. I just don't know how to explain their deaths."

I turned to Jasper and asked, "Can Jenks forge accident reports?" He nodded and asked, "What are you thinkin'?" Not wanting Renesmee to hear my plans to explain her father's death at the moment, I called Jake, who had returned to human form and was talking to Sam, to come and take her out of hearing range for the moment. She had cried herself to sleep, but I didn't know if she would stay asleep. Turning back to Jasper I said, " Esme sent Alice and Edward up to the house near school to finalize the details of the move and to get the utilities turned on. They were on their way back when they got into a car wreck. The accident killed them on impact. After getting the news, we located their living wills, which Edward created for himself after we married and 'adopted' Renesmee. Alice did hers after she and Jasper got married as well. Only Charlie will know the truth."

Jasper nodded and said, "I'll get Jenks started on the wills and the accident report and say that he needs to rush them. He knows a cop or two that can help with the report. When are you going to tell Charlie everything Bells?" I sighed and said, "I'll do it tomorrow. Right now I just want to go back to the cottage with Renesmee and help my little girl get past this." Jasper asked, "Do you mind if I join you? I just can't..." I quickly nodded, understanding what he was trying to say and then shouted for Jake.

He came over with Renesmee in his arms and said, "I'm going with you guys no matter what. I can't leave Renesmee." I nodded, remembering the stories that if an imprinted couple were separated for too long, they became ill and suffered extreme pain. Jake continued by saying, "Well I talked to Sam and the Pack will look after my dad." I gave him a quick hug and said, "We've got two weeks. Spend as much time with your dad as you can. Let's just make it through the memorial service and then go from there." Jake nodded and then after putting Renesmee back in my arms, shifted back to wolf form and ran off with the rest of the Pack.

The rest of us, minus Dracula 1 and 2 as Jake called them, went back to the house. Jasper stuck to my side, our shared grief keeping us closer than ever. He called Jenks just as we reached the house and got the man started on the papers we needed. Carlisle made a call to a funeral home in Seattle and convinced them to ship two urns to the house, saying that the rest of the service was already taken care of.

Jasper quickly packed some things and the three of us went to the cottage. Demetri tried to follow, probably suspecting that we were trying to run away, but Carlisle stopped him, his place as coven leader holding some power over the tracker. I got Jasper settled into the guest room before settling with Renesmee on the bed Edward and I had shared only a few hours before.

Our lives had been changed forever. Alice and Edward were gone for all eternity. No more fashion crazed pixie with the sneaky visions and no more god like piano player who could read your every thought. I smiled a little at the memories of Edward's silly attempts to read my mind, before and after I had become a vampire. My smile faded as I remembered the surprise I would never be able to give him now. I had been practising and could now lower the mental shield that kept my mind safe. Edward would never be able to see it.

I began to dry sob and it wasn't long before Jasper came to comfort me. He laid down on the bed next to me and held me as I dry sobbed into Renesmee's hair. When I was finally able to stop he said, "We'll make it through this Bella. We'll get through these next two weeks and we'll stick together in Volterra."

I nodded and asked, "Will you stay Jasper? I don't think either of us should be alone right now." He nodded, kissed my hair and laid down next to me again after removing his shoes. I pulled Renesmee closer to me and closed my eyes, hoping that today had just been a horrible nightmare.

Little did I know, immortal life was about to get worse and a whole lot weirder...


End file.
